Approaches used in performing precise measurements of components and component assemblies in electronics equipment have had to adapt to rapidly changing events affecting factory processes. For example, the sheer size of the components and assemblies has rendered some past measurement approaches obsolete, as miniaturization has fully taken hold of the electronics market. Also, although the electronics package is continually shrinking, the converse is generally true for the electronics feature set that is offered. That is, a predominant demand driving the electronics market in the recent past and for the foreseeable future is for more complex and more capable devices in ever-smaller sizes.
To keep pace with these changing events, manufacturers have replaced static measuring tools and fixtures with highly complex processor controlled measurement systems. Successful efforts have also been employed to reengineer the factory to build quality into the process rather than inspect quality into the finished goods.
These and other recent improvements in the art have significantly improved not only the ability to perform precise measurements, but have also made gains in the often competing goals of enhanced quality and faster throughput. It is to the furthering of those efforts that the embodiments of the present invention are directed.